


All thanks to you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: What is?





	All thanks to you

Our tale begins in Fred and Hermione Weasley's house, Dobby former house elf and newly appointed head of S.P.E.W. is visiting with his fiancée Winky.

Hermione asked, "What can I do for you two today?"

Dobby smiled. "We just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for us elves, Hermione."

Hermione said, "You don't need to thank me, it's what I do."

Fred smirked. "She's thoughtful til the end my Mione."

Hermione pointed out, "Plus it's literally my job as Minister for Magic, Freddie."

Winky told her, "We also wanted to personally invite you to our wedding."

Hermione beamed, "You're getting married? That's great news!"

Dobby grinned. "It's all thanks to your hard work."

Fred inquired, "Are Junior and I invited too?"

Winky replied, "Of course, we'd be delighted to have all three of you at our special day."

Hermione answered, "And we'll be delighted to be at the very first elf wedding."


End file.
